One type of adult entertainment services involves entertainers showing various erotic acts over the Internet. The entertainer typically has a webcam that transmits a video stream through the entertainer's computer to a user's computer over the Internet. The entertainer typically performs various sexual acts that are meant to arouse the user. One of the acts performed by the entertainer includes insertion of a sexual toy into an orifice of the entertainer. Based on a user's requests or volume of business, this insertion can be repeated frequently each day for extended periods of time. This frequent and repeated insertion can be detrimental to the health of the entertainer. The repetitive insertion can cause infections, irritation, and/or various other undesirable side effects. A need exists for a way to reduce the amount and degree of insertion of the sexual toys for an entertainer while still satisfying a user's requests.